<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love by BeyondTheClouds777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356940">Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheClouds777/pseuds/BeyondTheClouds777'>BeyondTheClouds777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Queerplatonic Relationships, first I love you, theyre just tired and cuddling thats the entire fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheClouds777/pseuds/BeyondTheClouds777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never really needed to say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Queerplatonic Relationship - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Queerplatonic Relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for a prompt on my tumblr!! i hope you all like it &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being seniors in high school, volleyball players and part-time employees means that Shouyou and Tobio don’t get a lot of lazy days. </p>
<p>Their days are compacted down to the wire with times and appointments. School takes priority during the day, but then there’s volleyball which is another high rank on the priority list, and then after that is their part-time work, and then whatever’s left of the night typically finds them already asleep, exhausted and trying to recuperate before tomorrow. On top of all that, they’ve been meeting with guidance counselors lately, too, looking into schools and universities with good volleyball teams and trying to map out a rough outline for their future. So far it’s been going okay, but it’s just one more big thing on their already big list of things to do daily, and they don’t have a lot of time to themselves, let alone ‘lazy days.’</p>
<p>But it’s one of those lazy days now, a lazy day that neither of them has had in a very, very long time. It’s a nice day, a quiet day; a day that has them leaning into each other on the couch, with the list of things they wanted to use their lazy day for forgotten because they’re just so <em>tired </em>and they’ve missed the solid comfort of each other’s presence. They’ve been running around so much lately, doing so many different things on their own, that finding time to spend together has been hard.</p>
<p>They have that time now. They had plans for this evening, because it was one of the few evenings they had off, but Tobio had already been dozing on the couch, and then as soon as Shouyou got home and joined him, that was the end of it. They didn’t even give their aforementioned plans a second thought.</p>
<p>It’s easy to feel safe when it’s just the two of them. It’s easy to feel safe in their tiny apartment, on their small, threadbare couch, with a shared blanket drawn tight around their shoulders, with their legs tangled and their breath synching subconsciously. It’s easy to be <em>theirs.</em> </p>
<p>Tobio can hardly keep his eyes open, and doesn’t really see a reason why he needs to, because it’s still early in the evening and if he goes to bed now he’ll make up for last night’s lack of sleep, but he just can’t bring himself to drift off. Not when he has this precious time with Shouyou, time neither of them has had in a long, long time. </p>
<p>And it would seem Shouyou is facing a similar dilemma, though worse at hiding it, as he keeps shaking himself awake and jostling them both. It’s nice in a way, because it keeps Tobio from drifting off too. This is a precious moment and they don’t want to lose it, but they’re so <em>tired.</em> </p>
<p>“Long week.” Shouyou’s voice is so breathless that it’s barely more than a whisp. Tobio snorts softly into his hair and nods against it, his eyes shutting without his full consent. “We should probably cut back just a little.” </p>
<p>It’s said in the same way a rhetorical question would be, because they both know ‘cutting back’ isn’t an option for them right now. They need to work; they need to go to class; they need to do their daily house chores and fulfill their daily responsibilities. They need to do ABC and they need to do XYZ when what they <em>really</em> want is time, and time is the one thing they don’t have. </p>
<p>Tobio shakes himself awake again, because he’d been drifting.</p>
<p>“We should probably stop forcing ourselves to stay awake,” Shouyou says, but repositions himself all the same, turning sideways so his shoulder presses into Tobio’s chest and he rests his cheek on his collar. Tobio readjusts, too, snaking his arms around Shouyou’s middle and breathing a long, deep sigh. He can’t even hold him as tightly as he wants to, because he doesn’t have the energy, and even Shouyou’s soft, incessant tapping on his forearm–a nervous habit Shouyou picked up a while back–feels somehow weaker and less committed than usual. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Shouyou says. He’s always been the more talkative of the two and says enough for both of them. “I’m… probably gonna fall asleep soon. Sorry.” </p>
<p>“Mm. Yeah.” Tobio nods again, though it’s barely movement enough to be called a nod at all. “Me, too.” </p>
<p>“But, this is nice.” Shouyou’s eyes are closed, and the dark rings beneath them are darker than ever, like fresh bruises dawn’s shadows. “I think… I’d like to do more of this. When we aren’t running around so much.” </p>
<p>Tobio nods once more. It’s the only thing he can be completely sure of doing, and it helps keep him awake. “Mmm. We should.” </p>
<p>“I like cuddling with you,” Shouyou says, no filter as always. “I wish we could do it more often.” </p>
<p>“We’ll be able to once we’ve graduated. Right now everything’s just up in the air because we haven’t settled into a routine yet.” </p>
<p>Now Shouyou nods, and Tobio feels it in the shift of his hair and the gentle friction against his neck. “We should settle into a routine soon.” </p>
<p>“Mm.” </p>
<p>“And make this the most important part.” </p>
<p>“Mm. Definitely.” </p>
<p>Shouyou might be the more non-filtered of the two, but to say Tobio isn’t honest would be a lie. They’ve always been blunt with each other with pretty much everything. Neither of them saw a reason to dance around this and that, especially when it was so easy for them to open their mouths and speak. Once they put words to their feelings, they put those words in the air to be snatched and understood by the other. That’s how their relationship worked. </p>
<p>Sometimes even without the words. Sometimes it was just a movement, or a touch, or a look, or a smile. And that would be enough to make the other understand.</p>
<p>Tobio shakes himself awake again. Shouyou yawns.</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it.” Shouyou’s voice is quieter than before, less there. “A time when we can have more of this. Even just a little more of this.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tobio sinks further into the arm of the couch. “Me too.”</p>
<p>Shouyou shifts one more time before stilling, and Tobio holds him close, but loosely, because he’s too exhausted and drained to do much else. Shouyou radiates warmth like a wood furnace, like the sunshine in summer, and it’s refreshing. It’s comforting. Tomorrow seems suddenly doable. </p>
<p>Shouyou’s breath is even, heartbeat thudding gently against Tobio’s ribcage. It mingles with his own and Tobio lets himself relax into this moment, lets sleep wrap him in a blanket, lets tomorrow become <em>tomorrow </em>and lives in this temporary now. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>It’s not like they’ve never said it before. Or, rather, it’s not like they haven’t made it <em>obvious </em>before, because they have. But in different ways. In Shouyou asking Tobio if he’d eaten lunch; in Tobio bringing Shouyou a snack when he’d been homeworking for too long; in every “have a nice day,” in every “drive safely,” in every “get some rest, I’ll handle the dishes tonight.” </p>
<p>It was in every vowel. It was in every smile. It was in everything they were and everything they wanted to be. </p>
<p>Saying it out loud isn’t a realization. It doesn’t dawn on him. It doesn’t even feel unnatural. He loves Shouyou, and, of course he does. Of course he does.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” </p>
<p>And of course Shouyou loves him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all enjoyed the fic!!!<br/>you can hit me up on <a href="https://pocket-full-of-wonder.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> too if you'd like and leave prompts/requests of other things you'd like to see in this series! i'd love to hear from y'all &lt;3 </p>
<p>thank you for reading!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>